User blog:Tzivos/A Miraculous Victory
(Setting - The Ruins of Miracles) Taylor and his squad made their way through the ruins, having dealt with multiple waves of enemy after enemy, some more difficult than others. It was after having defeated a mysterious yet very, very annoying bird that they discovered the entrance to the main hall. The group walked forward, cautious and wary of their surroundings in case another wave of monsters attacked. As the group neared the center of the hall, a great booming voice could be heard reverberating across the entire hall. '"''Who disturbs these sacred ruins, protected by the gods themselves? Thou hast defiled this ancient holy place, and must suffer for thine intruding." "EVERYBODY! Get into formation! This has to be the miracle totem, and we must not lose!" Taylor shouted to his squad. Immediately, Zelban, Luna, Lava, Zephu, Eze, and a recent addition to the squad, Tiara, got into fighting formation, ready to tackle the totem supposedly created by the gods themselves and imbued with the power of all six elements. "Zelban, cast Brilliant Guard! Everyone else, unleash everything you have! We must not be defeated!" Taylor instructed. Zelban took a step forward, swinging his sword in a circular pattern, emitting a bright, green light that enveloped his comrades, then fell back to Tiara's side as the rest of the group rushed forward, unleashing their ultimate skills upon the totem. The room erupted in huge explosions of blinding, multi-colored light. Their attacks directly connected to the totem, and visible damage was done.There were scratches and marks across its body and wings, but that was seemingly the only damage done. "Thou dares to strike the gods' very creation? Then thou shall perish!" The totem raised its arms to the sky, and in its hands, an orb of intense, multi-colored light appeared, and its wings lit up as the totem unleashed its magic upon the group. It attacked Lava, who tried blocking, but was unable to completely block the pure energy that bombarded her. Zelban moved forward to intercept some of the attack, and raised his massive sword in an effort to block the totem's attack. Eze and Zephu saw an opening, and went straight for it, directly attacking the totem and disabling it. "Tiara! I need you to cast Solar Cold! We're going to deseperately need it!" Taylor shouted. Tiara then raised her scepter, and it erupted in bright blue light that spread across the battlefield, enveloping Lava and the rest of the group, healing them continuously. While Tiara cast her spell, Lava, Zelban, and Luna lunged for the totem, striking it with tremendous force. The totem slightly recoiled before raising its hands to the sky once more and forcing the group backwards, giving it space and time to attack once more. It targeted Tiara, and immediately, Zelban and Lava rushed forward to assist the Ice Apostle. They raised their weapons as shields, trying to absorb the attack. Lava then raised her wings and created a fierce pillar of fire surrounding the three, shielding them from the majority of the attack. Luna flanked the totem and lunged, thrusting her massive, jewel adorned spear at the totem's wings, cracking them and paralyzing the totem. Eze and Zephu immediately followed, unleashing a flurry of unrelenting blows and strikes upon the totem, not letting up in the slightest. Taylor, meanwhile, ran over to Tiara, who slumped over, covered in scratches and marks, and gave her two cure potions and a Fujin potion. "You'll need this. It will allow you to cast Solar Cold once more," he said. Tiara drank the two cure potions and rose to her feet once more, and drank the fujin potion. As the the four got to their feet, they saw Zephu, Luna, and Eze starting to let up their attacks. They fell back to the group and got ready for another attack. Without notice, the totem suddenly shouted, louder than before, "Thou art strong. But thou has stricken a creation of the gods, defiled this sacred temple, and dared to defy them, and for that, THOU WILL SUFFER." The totem raised its hands, and an orb of green, white, yellow, and red appeared between its hands. Suddenly the hall erupted in an explosion of yellow, red, white, and green as the colors compacted into a massive sphere and absorbed the fighters. All that could be heard for a short period of time were the screams, shouts, and grunts of excruciating pain from the fighters. When the light disappeared, the fighters could barely stand They were covered in scratches, bruises, and their own blood, suffering extreme injuries from the devastating attack. Taylor, extremely distraught, ruffled through his bag until coming upon a very small book with a small enscription. He opened it and chanted, "Through the holy power of Lucius, may this divine light heal those in their time of dire need!" A bright, white light immediately enveloped the group, and they were healed of most of their injuries and fatigue. "Tiara! cast Solar Cold!" Taylor commanded Tiara raised her scepter once more as the warriors rushed forward to attack the totem. Zelban and Eze attacked from the front, while Luna, Lava, and Zephu attacked from the sides and behind, striking the totem all at once with massive force. The totem recoiled, seemingly hovering away from the fighters. Luna then rushed forward, pursuing the totem, and lunged forward once more, connecting with its wings. Immediately, they cracked even further until, suddenly, they shattered into hundreds of pieces. The hall suddenly became silent. The totem wasn't moving or making a noise, and no one in the group dared make a sound. "Thou hast dealt a fatal blow. I am unable to continue. Thine strength and courage have prevailed, and I must submit before my destruction." The totem started to crack into pieces before crumbling apart and falling to the ground. Within all the rubble layed a prismatic orb. Taylor walked over and picked it up, and put it in his bag. The group stayed the next few hours, mending their wounds, and slowly made their way out of the temple. - I'd like to thank those who gave my first story positive responses. I enjoyed making that and this, and i'll enjoy making more as the time passes. -'''Tzivos Category:Blog posts